


Another Chance

by alcyonme



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, Gen, Winter, aka/fem!kuro, fem!Kuroko - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-03
Updated: 2016-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-11 09:04:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alcyonme/pseuds/alcyonme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Tell me Kagami-kun, who is still waiting for eight years, even though that person knows the feeling won’t be returning?” asked Kuroko, this time her tone raised like she was upset.<br/>“That’s you. The reason why you can’t stop hoping is because you still love him don’t you?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone.. this is my first fanfic which was posted on my tumblr long time ago. If you haven't read please read and tell me about what you think. I really appreciate it

Another Chance

by Alcyonme

Kuroko no Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki 

 

 

 

“So Kuroko, do you understand about what I just said?”

“Hm? Sorry Kagami-kun, I didn’t listen to you. Could you repeat that?

“Of course you didn’t listen. Your mind was filled with those kids.”

“Observation, Kagami-kun. I observed how he plays with the other kids who remind me of something”

“Ah, I know where this topic would go, so you don’t have to continue this conversation again. You really don’t forget about them, do you?”

“They are old friends Kagami-kun. There’s nothing wrong about remembering the past”

“Whatever. You remember him don’t you?”

“So?”

“As far as I remember, you said you won’t think about him anymore.”

“Kagami-kun, let’s go home”

Halfheartedly Kagami stood up even though he still wanted to sit in café as he enjoyed his cappuccino in this snowy day. It was his fault talking about her old friends. There’s nothing wrong with them, but one of them made Kuroko’s world a little bit messy. Generation of Miracle that’s what they called.

Kagami and Kuroko went out from café, walking without discussing anything or to be exact not continuing their conversation. Snow fell slowly covering Tokyo, white steam out each time Kuroko exhale her breathe.

“I cannot forget about him, Kagami-kun. I know that it sounds pathetic, but I tried to not think about him. What I feel right now is not as strong as it was but there’s always a part of me that curious about him.” Kuroko talked suddenly, breaking the silence between them.

Kagami stopped walking as he heard her statement. Well, it isn’t something they often talk about, but more something they avoid. For him talking about the past means open her old wound and as her best friend, he doesn’t want to see her sad.

“Hmm… you can’t force your heart to act like you don’t care. The heart cannot be forced Kuroko.” He said. Kuroko, who listened, wrapped her scarf around her neck.

“Tell me Kagami-kun, who is still waiting for eight years, even though that person knows the feeling won’t be returning?” asked Kuroko, this time her tone raised like she was upset.

“That’s you. The reason why you can’t stop hoping is because you still love him don’t you?” Hearing what Kagami just said, Kuroko remain speechless. It was a question with an obvious answer for the two of them. 

“Kagami-kun, would senpai come to the party?” that’s it, Kuroko changed the topic. Actually, it was what they talked about before that person. Kagami held a party in his place at the same time reuniting with Seirin’s basketball team. Kuroko took her time to help him since her place is nearer than the others. Honestly, she wanted to spend the new year’s eve at home, but since her best friend kept asking to help him, Kuroko was left with no choice.

“They said they would come and by the way I invited your friend from middle school. Is that fine with you?” asked Kagami a little bit excited.

“Including Akashi-kun?” that’s all Kuroko said. She has no problem with whoever Kagami invited, but if Akashi came it would be hell for her.

“Yeah. But he’s the only one who hasn’t confirmed me yet. You know that he is the busiest person I ever know” answered Kagami.

“Yes Kagami-kun, I think I would be fine if they came. Let’s go inside, the weather becomes cooler.” Kuroko started rubbing her hands together and her body shivered.

* * *

 

Kuroko didn’t help much Kagami in cooking since her ability is limited from boiling water to boiling eggs. Maybe in the future, she must learn how to cook for her own life. Kuroko just helped with decorating and arranging the food on the table so she finished her job before Kagami.

She pulled the chair near the window. Her eyes were gazing the snow that fell slowly touching the window glass and her hands held her cup of tea tightly. Her mind was mixed. It’s hard to believe that her own best friend invited the person who made her world upside down.

It’s true that after Winter Cup, Kagami and her middle school friends still stay in touch, but for Kuroko it’s just say hi. Sometimes Kise called her and they had a small talk since Kise was busy with his job. Occasionally, Kuroko accompanied Momoi went shopping. Momoi would tell about how’s everyone doing and her new relationship with Aomine. Basically, collage and part time cannot be blamed for having a little spare time. 

She just smiled after hearing Momoi’s story, at least she knew how everyone doing especially Akashi. Momoi knows exactly what Kuroko feels particularly right after Winter Cup. For Momoi that time was hell and for Kuroko, her world fell apart. It was the first time and the last time they fought.

People were surprised. Just imagine, after the game ended they fought so badly that none dare to arbitrate them. Started with a small talk, continued with feeling annoyed and ended up with Kuroko went out, holding her tears.

Since that accident, neither Akashi nor Kuroko speak with each other. If there was a reunion, they always avoid each other. The others had already given up with their attitude. Sometimes Akashi tells Midorima how that blunt talking witch broke him. In the other side, Kuroko confided to Aomine how that crazy psycho made her world flipped. It's strange that they always ask the same thing – how is she/he doing?

Akashi and Kuroko sure are weirdos. It’s odd because they lie that they hate each other.  They always are like that until one of them say sorry. It has a small possibility. How could you say sorry if you never meet him in person? Using other ways to communicate maybe they are already blocking each other. Their heads should be smashed into the wall.

Kuroko drowned in her mind. Since she brewed her tea, she thought about how to avoid him, but on the other side she wanted to see him. War between ego and her little heart has begun. She wanted to solve this problem, but her heart doesn’t ready yet.

Kuroko felt a bit guilty regarding that problem. If they lower their ego, they would end up together. Her mind mixed up and she started thinking weird how to avoid him though she knew she must resolve it.

 “Oi, Kuroko.” Kagami’s voice brought herself into real life. Kuroko looked confused, tea in her cup became cold. It seemed that she drowned too long in her mind.

“What’s up Kagami-kun?” asked Kuroko as she placed her tea on the table.

“Could you go to the market and buy these things?” he gave her the shopping list. It wasn’t a long list, Kagami just need a few things for cooking. She agreed to help him so she grabbed her scarf and mantel, then just walked through the front door.

Snow started to cover the way, she felt the cold rushing her body and shivered. Kuroko rarely goes out in snowy day; she usually stays at home reading books if she needs something, she waits until it stops snowing. As she walked along the way, she met nobody. Everyone must have been enjoying their times with family.

It wasn’t far from Kagami’s place; she thought that she saw the shadow in the distance. Kuroko walked faster and the shadow became clearer. She focused her sight and she knew who it was. It felt like the time stop for a while and she was barely breathing. She always knows who has red hair so dazzling and gaze so intimidating. He stood in front of her with a smile tugging at his lips.

“Isn’t about the time we talk about us now?”

“Akashi-kun.”


End file.
